


【授权翻译】When He Realises/当他察觉到

by Mikoto_Tatara



Series: 翻译-起初系列 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoto_Tatara/pseuds/Mikoto_Tatara
Summary: 周防和十束第一次意识到他们对彼此的感情超越了友谊。





	1. 第一部分：周防尊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When He Realises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767610) by [mistleto3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防尊第一次意识到他对十束的感情是特殊的。

当周防第一次遇到十束的时候，他还没意识到他遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣。并不是说周防不相信灵魂伴侣，或者“命中注定的那个人”，或者其他乱七八糟类似意思的词，而是即使他相信，他也没猜到就是这个人。并没有那种顿悟的时刻，他心里也没有什么轻扣心弦，长久黑白两色的世界没有因此而染上色彩，也没有廉价爱情小说里所描写的那种烟花。如果要说的话，对于这个总是带着一种幼犬般眼神跟着他的小个子，周防很矛盾，甚至有轻微的恼怒。

尽管如此，十束对他产生了兴趣。周防觉得他永远阳光的态度是件很恼人的事，也讨厌自己要时刻关注着他以防这个粗心大意的小子让他自己受伤。但就像这种厌烦感一样强的是一种因他存在而产生的慰藉感。周防在需要被监管的状态下长大，在抚养家庭和孤儿院之间被踢来踢去的次数太多了，眩晕感随之而来，因此对他来说感觉到并非飞逝的关心是一种很少的情况。然后突然间，这个孩子出现了。总是黏着自己，活像太阳在自己屁股后发光一样，还总是虔诚地提起他，和他说他是那种有一天能变成王的人。有这种会这么想他的人缠在身边的感觉很奇怪，这让周防觉得很新鲜。即使周防永远不会承认这一点。

然后那通电话就打来了。那时周防和草薙都放学了，正一起坐在酒吧里。

“啊……我该怎么和你说呢……”草薙这么说着，手插进头发里。

“说什么？”周防的声音懒洋洋的没什么干劲。不管草薙想说什么，他都不认为自己会太关心。

“是关于那个总是缠着你的小鬼……他在街上被打了，现在在医院。”

周防感觉有什么冰冷的东西压迫着自己的心脏，但他没有在脸上表现出来。他“啧”了一声，好像那是他的一个大麻烦，但他几乎是立刻就站起来向门外走去。他想马上到医院看看十束的状况。他的恐惧和他的愤怒一样多，这种在他胸腔里如水泡般鼓动的恐惧最后让周防不得不承认，是的，他的确在意那个孩子。以前说的那些不在意都是胡话。

“Hey！你怎么来了，King？”尽管局限于医院病床，十束仍然和以前一样阳光。

“King？”草薙对他的昵称扬起眉毛，但周防无视了他。

“谁干的？”看着这个明亮但脆弱的孩子躺在病床上，打着石膏，绑着绷带，周防胃中翻搅着。什么样的渣滓会对这么甜的孩子做出这种事？

“听着小子，如果你还继续跟着这家伙，你还会像这样受伤的。你可能觉得跟着强者会更安全，但事实相反。”草薙温和地批评着。

周防完全赞同他的话：十束继续跟着自己只会让他更加危险，为了他好，十束应该离远点。但同时，他卑劣的那一小部分却想要十束一直在身边。他假装被十束给他起的那个蠢名字以及他永远的乐观惹恼，但同时他感到慰藉。有人对他抱有信念，有人在自己身边，从来没人这么做过。

“嗯，我会从现在开始小心的。”十束带着随意的笑回应着。他微笑着，皮肤上却是因暴风席卷般的瘀伤而青紫一片，看着这样的十束，周防体内有什么东西崩掉了。怒火从喉咙深处涌起，在胃里烧灼着。看着十束这样的笑脸还能下得去手的人要付出代价。

“小子，我再说一遍……”草薙开始说着，但他被周防用脚猛踢床框的举动打断了。

“我问你是谁做的。”

十束低下头，看上去几乎是羞愧了。“在我告诉你之前，King，我想请你帮我一个忙。你愿意听我说完吗？”

周防点点头，低沉咕哝着表示可以。

“我的脚……太痒啦！你能帮我挠挠吗？”

“哈？”草薙扬起半边眉毛，怀疑着这孩子的神经，接着他吃惊地看到周防他真得走向十束，还把他的手放在了绷带上。然后周防就在十束的脑袋上揍了一拳，离开了房间。

从之后来看，周防本应该在那时就意识到的，意识到十束的确是不同的，十束的确是特殊的。如果其他人让他做那种事，他绝不会有半点行动，但因为那是十束，有一秒他真得打算那么做。但周防花了几年才意识到，他在感受上永远不能坦诚。

在石板选中他之后，他把他的力量分给了十束，他的力量在十束身上表现出了一种与他截然不同的样子。周防的力量凶暴而野蛮，从内部烧灼着他的本体，甚至有时他几乎不能控制住那些力量。在那种时候，周防便恐惧这些力量会从他体内逸出，把所有亲近之物燃烧殆尽。他很好地掩藏了他的情绪，但他的确是恐惧着的。

然后十束出现了。他的力量几乎伤不到任何人，他把周防恐惧着的火焰转化成火蝴蝶，他看出了他的好朋友在经受着烧灼然后毫不犹豫地跑向他的方向，即使周防警告过他：

“喂，别靠近，你会受伤。”

十束仅仅是微笑着，他在周防面前半跪，伸手轻击他的手掌，就这么向他保证：“我不会受伤的。”

理所当然的，在他们手掌轻触时，周防身边打旋的火焰宁静了下来，十束的触碰就像水一样。从十束的指节接触到周防手掌的那个地方，产生了一种清凉的感觉，这种清凉流淌过周防的皮肤，扩散到他他的全身，熄灭了火焰。

“十束……”

“没事没事，一切都会好起来的呀，King~”

缺根筋的少年，他根本不能确定那些未来的事，但他对自己最好的朋友有着信念，满满的甚至要溢出来的信念。天呐，周防怎么可能不爱上他？

当然他那时还并没有意识到。周防暴力地拒绝了所有关心其他人的未来可能性，他坚信着他自己太危险了，谁都不能靠近。所以当一群任性的年轻人被他厌恶的力量吸引过来，在他身边聚集起来组成团队时，他是很有挫败感的。但他也只能关照着他们，每一个，就好像他们是他的兄弟一样。而在思维末端，他注意到他对十束的那种感觉是不同的，但他尽可能地忽略掉了这些想法。

直到十束离开了一个周，周防才意识到自己有多依赖于他。自从他们相遇，他们几乎没有长时间地分开过，事实上也没这个必要。他们两个人都没有家庭要拜访，除了与吠舞罗一起去海滩的偶尔几次，他们也都没有足够的钱去度假。在安娜进组不久、十束的父亲过世很久后的一天，十束终于决定他要把他孩童时期住着的老房子卖掉，那房子在城外，离主城有一段距离。为了方便清理房子，十束打算待在那儿一段时间，不然的话他这一整个周都要乘着公车来回奔波于城内外。在他离开前，他很认真地要求周防要照顾好自己，照顾好安娜。（尽管草薙已经向他保证过他会看好这两人的）

周防在起初的几天里还能好好待着，但一旦十束去得久了，他的缺席对周防而言便变得如疼痛般清晰。每次周防下楼到酒吧里，看不到十束睡在平常他午睡的沙发上这件事都让他有一种退缩感。走进屋子却听不到十束活力地向他招呼“King！”，这也太奇怪了。

当然的是，失去了他的制动器，周防又开始陷入挣扎之中。十束不在这儿的每一天，他的力量就烧得更灼热一点，他的自制力就更松动一点，他的噩梦就更糟糕一点。但他现在出现的并不只是噩梦。在噩梦间隙，他梦到了十束。有时只是在宁静而温暖的下午，他和十束一起坐在酒吧里，说着一些他醒来后再也记不得的话。有时是在凉爽的夜晚，他们一起站在屋顶，看着城市的灯火明灭，有微风轻拂过头发。有时是他们一起躺在周防的床上，他们的肢体交缠，在彼此的手臂间慢慢睡去。但有一次，他梦到他们接吻，他们的嘴唇轻轻擦过彼此，如蜻蜓点水般柔软。

周防从这个梦中惊醒。他决定，在事情脱离掌控之前，必须要马上做个了断。那个早晨，他给十束打了电话。

“你还好吗？”这是十束接到电话说的第一句话。他声音中的关切不容忽视。

“嗯。”

“你确定吗？”

“我打电话给你一定是因为出了问题吗？”

“你可不是个健谈的人啊，King。”十束指出这点。

“啊，我也这么觉得。但我只是想知道你怎么样了。”

十束闻言马上就开始一连串对于他待在他父亲房子里目前状况的描述，他说着他找到的老物件引发的童年回忆，说着一些藏于垃圾堆里的有趣的小装饰品。周防耐心地听着他的话，十束的声音让他舒缓下来。十束讲了好一会儿，而周防也很乐于听他说话。

到最后，十束问道：“你呢？”

周防发出低沉的咕哝声：“没做什么。安娜把我拽去过公园。”

十束轻笑：“不知道我不在场你是怎么搞定的，但你没有一整天只躺在床上，这让我很惊讶了。”

“我想那样，但我还得照顾安娜。”

“她还好吗？”

“嗯，她挺好的。”

“那你呢？”

“我也是。”

“那就好，”周防能从十束的声音里听出他的笑意，“我会很快回家的。”

“那就好。”

“我可能要继续去忙啦，这个房子里有太多垃圾了！明天我会给你打电话向你报告最新情况~”

“好，再见。”

“很快就打给你~”十束这么说着。当电话挂断的时候，周防又一次感知到那种因十束不在而在他胸腔里产生的空落。他长出了一口气。

这通电话并没有使那些梦停下。相反，那些梦更加极端了，不管是好梦还是噩梦。那个晚上他一身冷汗地惊醒，天色尚早，十束身体被烧焦的样子仍残留在噩梦的后遗症里，只要闭上眼就能清晰看见，周防努力去回避想那些事。

周防再一次睡着差不多是一个小时后了，这期间他下楼拿走了十束通常午睡时盖的毯子，如果没有这个毯子，即使是一个小时周防也不一定能再次睡着。针织物上残留的熟悉气息安抚了周防躁动的神经，他慢慢睡着了，这次他陷入的梦境和之前把他惊醒的那个噩梦截然不同了。

这个梦与之前那晚他做的梦开场相同，他们的嘴唇如羽毛轻触，但这次梦境并没有停下。这次他的梦模模糊糊的，手掌游曳间衣衫尽褪，赤裸的身体间蹭出火花，一触即发。他又一次汗淋淋地醒过来，但这次和刚才不同。

除了比通常早晨醒得早了几个小时这点不同外，周防马上就从床上起来，走进浴室洗了个冷水澡。当水淌过他的肩膀时，他发出沉重的叹息声。他以前从来没考虑过性这方面的事，这对他而言不是什么重要的事——他并不是那种容易为爱冲动的毛头小子。靠他太近的人容易受伤，所以尽量避免这种罗曼蒂克的产生已经成了他不必说出口的信条。也因此，对另一个男人产生这种幻想的事对他而言绝对是冲击了。尽管十束并不像那些肌肉男一样，但周防仍有些吃惊。

尽管如此，这也不会对周防产生太多困扰，他不是那种因为被贴上一些最终没多大意义的标签而烦恼的人，也不是那种会幻想性的人。在路上周防不会盯着陌生人看，想象那些人全裸是什么样子，也不像无意中听到的那些讨论这方面的族人那样渴求他人。他甚至不喜欢看黄片，因为他觉得那些东西不带感情，有太多人工矫饰。他对那些完全没有情感接触过的人很难产生性幻想，而对那些他不信任的人他也不愿意轻易妥协。所以他现在这种对十束突然产生的性幻想毫不客气地将他试图隐藏甚至几乎否定掉的令人不适的真相给挖了出来。关键词， _ **几乎**_ 。

然而更难否定的不是梦中的那些色情的部分，而是隐于其中的尽管没有比性更愉悦，却至少一样令人愉悦的元素。十束温暖的拥抱、当他们亲吻时他嘴角向上翘起而成的微笑、他修长的手指在周防的指间随意舒展开的触动……

那些轻触的每一个细节都蚀刻在周防的脑海里，生动地让他以为自己真得感知到了。然而即使只是关于它的记忆也给周防带来了一种奇怪的感觉，这种感觉如潮水浮涨于他的胃里，让他几乎感觉到焦虑，但他觉得这太可笑了而不予理会。他毕竟不是那些恋爱脑女学生。冷水将他飞快的心跳平复下来，他慢慢也就能说服自己那些梦不代表什么。所以即使他做了一个关于男人的春梦又怎么样？那只因为他承认十束作为一个男人很吸引人，而他的潜意识把这种关注点过度放大了，这并不能说明他就爱上了十束。

至少这是他不断告诉自己的。

十束终于回到吠舞罗的时间感觉要比一周长得多。周防一边在酒吧楼下等他，一边在内心严斥自己又让那种焦虑感冒泡了，就是每次他从那些梦中醒来时困扰他的那种焦虑。当门终于打开时，周防马上站了起来，在看到那张无忧无虑笑着的脸时，放松感席卷而来。

“King！”这是十束打开门后说的第一句话，然后他跑着穿过整个房间，一头撞进了周防的怀里。周防因十束这种过度亲热的行为而“啧”了一声，但尽管如此他还是回身抱住了十束。当他感到十束的手指从他衬衫织物上划过时，他觉得自己心脏漏跳了一拍，那些梦境的记忆令人不适地涌入他的记忆前端。当他们碰触到彼此时，一种清凉的感觉如涟漪般在周防的身体里荡开，直到这时——直到他们的接触让他放松下来时，他才意识到十束不在的时候他有多头疼。十束在他的怀抱里显得很小，几乎可以说是脆弱的程度，周防的臂膀稍一用力就可以轻而易举地将他毁掉。周防记不起上一次他这么抱着一个人是什么时候的事了，但他承认这感觉很好。十束散发出的干净气息、他躯体的温暖让周防可以很放松地习惯这个拥抱。

当十束终于从怀抱中离开时他微笑着，这个拥抱的时间比一个友谊象征式的拥抱要长了一个心跳的拍子，周防的决心终于瓦解了。梦是一回事，他可以否认梦境，可以把它归罪于他的潜意识因十束的缺席而过度活跃。但在感觉上如此久别之后再度看到十束愉快的笑脸，再度把他抱在怀里……当十束搂住他时，他再也没什么理由可以解释自己心跳的凝滞，他再也不能假装说十束的触碰没有让他感到安慰。

**_操，我觉得我爱上他了。_ **

“我想你啦。”十束简单地说着。

“嗯。”周防应声，不可自抑地回赠给十束一个微笑。


	2. 第二部分：十束多多良

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十束第一次意识到他对周防的感情是特殊的。

“十束。”

十束朦胧的睡眼翕动着睁开，他寻找着声音的来源。他的意识模模糊糊，好一会儿才意识到他睡着的这个昏暗屋子是周防的，而不是他自己的房间。

“嗯……几点了？”十束的声音里掺杂着浓浓的睡意。他和衣躺在毯子上，眯眼看着从楼梯那边泄露的一丝光线。

“凌晨一点。”周防回复道，他正斜倚在门框上。

“啊，糟糕。”

“你在这儿干嘛？”

十束坐起身揉了揉眼睛。

“今天下午酒吧关门之后我有点累了，但我还想再待会儿，等下在这儿吃点东西之类的。我觉得你应该不介意我在你这里休息一下，你那时不在，而我想我应该能在你回来发现我之前醒过来。”他疲倦地笑了笑，“不过我猜我也错过晚饭了。抱歉，我现在就回去。”

周防摇了摇头。“待着吧。你晚上从这片地方走回家不安全。”

“我不想打扰你……”

周防耸耸肩，没理会他的话。

“睡衣在最上面的抽屉里。”他简单地说了一句，然后就走进了浴室。

十束不知道该做些什么，只好遵从了周防的意思，从床上爬了起来。他站起身，缓缓伸了个懒腰，然后慢吞吞地走向抽屉，翻找着可能适合他的衣服。在他这么做的同时，他感觉自己的脸有点烧：在私密如周防的内衣抽屉里翻找也太不合适了吧。十束竭尽全力使视线漂浮游移着，然后他慢慢意识到自己有点蠢。有什么可尴尬的？只不过是一堆衣服。

他快速挑出了一件T恤和一条睡裤换了上去，衣服从他纤细的身躯上松松垮垮地垂下，他只好把裤脚向上挽了几次，以便于他不会因此绊倒。衣服还残留着周防的气息，但十束意外地觉得这气息让他舒适宽慰。

周防不久就从浴室里走了出来，他只穿着一条黑色睡裤，躺在了房间的沙发上。

“King，你睡在沙发上背会痛哦。而且只穿睡裤连毛毯都不盖，绝对会感冒的。”十束这么说着的时候能明显感觉到他的脸颊在升温，尽管他自己都不太清楚原因。

“我好几次都睡在这儿。”

“你确定你在那儿没关系吗？我可不想霸占你自己的床。”

“没事，快睡吧。”

十束叹了口气，心里明了再抗议也没用了，然后他点点头躺了回去。

“好吧，如果你确定的话……King，晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

一小时后，周防的呼吸声早就因陷入深眠而平稳下来，十束却仍然十分清醒地凝视着这间漆黑的房间。等他终于浅浅入睡，已经不知是什么时候了，但即便如此，他的睡眠也没能持续很久。十束通常来说是一个很容易熟睡的人，但这个晚上，一道无比细微的声响把他惊醒。他直起身坐在床上，环视着昏暗的房间，寻找着声音的来源。

时间有一刻安安静静的，然后他又听到了那个声响：从周防睡着的身躯里传来一声低沉的痛苦的咕哝，这声音又突然被扼杀在他的喉咙处。十束能从房间的另一端听到他沉重的呼吸声，而在呼吸之间，轻微的呻吟从他紧咬的牙齿间逸出。他听起来就像是身处极大的痛苦之中，但即使在睡梦里，他也竭尽全力不让他的痛苦表露出来。

十束不想让他的朋友再忍受这些痛苦，他爬下床，慢慢靠近沙发。一道微弱的月光从半掩着的窗帘间透过，照射在周防的身躯上，十束仅能借此看清他的轮廓。他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，眉毛紧锁，下颌紧绷。他赤裸的皮肤上冒出汗珠，他的呼吸沉重而杂乱。每过几秒另一道咕哝就会在他胸膛里隆隆作响，就像一些被逼至绝境的野兽的咆哮。

“King……”十束轻轻喊道，手轻柔地落在周防的肩膀上试图唤醒他。

周防的眼睛在十束的手接触到他的一瞬间突然睁了开来，他本能地紧握住十束的手腕。十束因痛而叫出声，这声音把周防拉回现实。他马上松开了十束的胳膊，就好像那手臂烫到了他。

“抱歉……”周防含混地说着，他的声音无力而含糊，他慢慢坐了起来。

十束坐在了沙发的一边，这样他就不必站着俯视周防。他像是没有被这段插曲惊扰到一样。

“你还好吗？又做噩梦了？”

周防想张嘴否定，但随即就意识到十束已经看穿了，因此他几不可查地点了点头。

“好了，你应该去床上睡，在那儿你可能睡得更舒服些。”十束温和地说着。

“那你睡在哪儿？”

“床足够睡得下我们俩了。”

周防扬起眉毛看着他。

“怎么了？我们都是男人。这床很大，我们不至于把对方压扁什么的。沙发真得不适合睡觉。”

“那好吧……”周防站了起来，无力反驳了。十束跟着他走到床边。

周防倒在褥子上，几乎是立刻就睡着了，他真得是疲倦不堪了。但十束躺在他身边，仍然彻底地清醒着，甚至可能在这样宁静的黑暗里这样保持了几个小时。周防持续的呼吸声和远处车辆驶过时发出的轰隆声在这间重新安静下来的房间里似乎变得格外清晰。十束躺得离他的王很近，近得足以嗅到周防身上的烟草味，近得足以感受到周防赤裸肌肤上传来的热度。这让他头发倒竖，就好像他们之间空气充满了静电。他注意着周防每一个细小的动作，每一点声音，每次他的王在梦中的叹息，以及轻微的气流扫过皮肤，无论在哪儿都会勾起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

毯子下，他们的体温交融，十束渐渐感觉到热了，这种热让他心悸。没多加考虑，他踢开被子脱下了衬衫，然而这时，一种焦虑感突然向他袭来。胃里的悸动让他回想起11岁的历史课，他坐在他们年级最好看的女孩子身旁。这种联想让十束一下子满脸通红。

十束从没认真考虑过他和周防之间的关系，尽管他觉得他与King的距离应该比同族人都要更近一些——即使是与周防相识更久的草薙。他认为这种近距离是由于他们持有的某些不同的……理解。周防并不是那种会坦言自己感受的人，而因为有十束在，他也并不需要如此，因为十束知道得几乎比他自己还清楚。更重要的是，正是因为十束知道周防在畏惧着什么，他也就能用其他人都无力可及的方式去安抚周防，也因此，不管何时，只要十束在身旁，周防都似乎能更好地控制自己。十束不会否认这确实让他觉得自己是有点特殊的那个，他是唯一一个可以驯服赤王体内巨大狂躁的力量，而他所要做的只是将手轻轻放在周防的背上。

那么这种感觉可以和他在国中时对那个漂亮女孩儿的感觉相比吗？完全不。并不是说周防不够吸引人；他的某种宛如狮子一般的个性体现在了他的外表上，这让他看起来有一种危险的魅力。看着他不着片缕的上身，十束不可自控地注意到他浅褐色的皮肤、腹部手臂上结实流畅的肌肉线条。但重要的并不只是身体上的魅力，更多的在于被十束所感知到的引力，是这种引力的存在才让十束从相遇的那天起逐渐靠近周防。他身上有某种很重要的东西——某种让十束想要留下来看看周防会变得如何的东西。而等他意识到时，他已经习惯性地卫星一般围绕着周防转了。

然而，既然他已经开始考虑这件事，他就差不多确定“朋友”这个词不足以形容他和周防的关系了。他们互相依赖，程度之深已经让“朋友”这个词显得毫无真实性——周防是十束生命力长久的存在，给予他生活的远方。而相对的，十束理解周防，所以他能很好地支撑着周防的意志，这一点天赋无人可及。他们带给彼此的因理解和平衡而产生的舒适感显然超越了友谊的范畴。

十束把这一车思绪扔出脑海，现在，他更窘迫了。

_超越友谊？有些恶。_

他因这种带些甜美的脑补而暗自责备了好一会儿。他在黑暗房间的寂静中盯着天花板，周防离他咫尺之遥，这种情况下真是很容易胡思乱想。十束把所有的异样归结为过于感性的无稽之谈。他有些累了，他实在花了过多时间来思考这件事。十束翻了个身，背对着周防闭上了眼，但不管时间过了多久，他仍然迟迟没有睡意。

十束不清楚他这么清醒地躺了多久，直到一个声音惊到了他：周防喉咙里又一次发出低沉的咆哮。十束越过肩膀看向周防，他又一次皱着眉，身体紧绷，肌肉因施压而轻颤。他的呼吸又沉重起来。

十束轻咬着嘴唇，他很难想象到底是怎样可怕的噩梦才会让周防这种一向对于痛苦不显声色的人在睡梦里露出这个样子。几乎是本能般，十束挪动着身体，使自己的背紧靠上周防的胸膛，又提起他的手臂搭在自己的腰上。他不知道到底是什么驱使他这么做，但他给自己的解释是，他的碰触能让周防好受些。然而以往的握拳碰掌心这种安抚行为似乎并不能在周防睡着时生效。十束强行忽略了他脑中浮现出的这个解释的百般漏洞。

他们裸露的皮肤接触的一刹那，周防马上放松了下来。他的手臂紧紧环住十束，把他楼得更近，与此同时周防的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，身体的紧绷感也渐渐消失。从身体接触到周防放松下来的速度让十束吃了一惊，他从没见过周防能如此迅速的平静下来。

周防似乎好受多了，十束一方面为周防高兴，另一方面又不禁冒出一些更私人的满足。他不得不承认这让他感觉很好。周防的皮肤比他预期的要软一些，他也喜欢周防有力的手臂这么环住他，把他拉近。先前那些触电感在他们离得更近时变得更加强烈，而他无论何处的皮肤但凡触及周防都会如触电般战栗。周防的缓慢持续的呼吸声让人放松，十束感觉周防的每一次拂过他头发的呼气都使麻痒感穿梭脊髓。虽然被子没盖住他们，但周防身体的热度恰到好处而不显闷热。

但同时，十束胃里越发不安定，他的喉咙发干。他能听到他的脉搏在耳朵里轰隆作响，比平时更快，他感觉有什么东西压住了他的胸腔，随着每次心跳而不断收紧。类比于他历史课上漂亮女孩儿的想象不合时宜地冒了回来；这就是他所感知到的，只不过这种感情这次更加强烈罢了，或者说，强烈地如排山倒海层层压来。他唯一能想到的只有他离周防现在多近的问题，这件事占掉了他思维的每一个角落。这和十束平日里习惯的距离要亲密得多。尽管胃中因焦虑而翻搅，他一边忽视掉他有多喜欢这件事带来的令人无所适从的暗示，一边珍惜着每一秒。

他意识里有一个小小的声音告诉他，朋友不会像这样依偎着，也不会因此而这么开心，尤其是男性朋友。他努力忽略掉这个声音，试图反击以朋友没理由不去爱着彼此。但他越是这么对自己说，这句话就越显得虚假，连自己都说服不了。是的，他相信柏拉图的精神感应式很重要，但同时，他也注意到情况并不只是这样，至少对他不是。也许周防会有不同看法，但现在十束必须承认在不久之前他的意图就已经非柏拉图了。当然，起初他的确很担心他的朋友，但当周防的噩梦平息下去，十束就放任自己沉浸在这个怀抱里了，这与他在表示友好地拥抱草薙和八田之类的人时是完全不同的感觉。

十束早就知道自己是双性恋。他记不起来从何时起开始感到男性对他也很有吸引力，但那一直以来都只是出于对美的欣赏，而无关浪漫。他总觉得自己最后会和一个女孩儿共度一生，但他猜每个和他年龄相仿的男孩都被这么教过：某处有个完美的女孩在等着他，总有一天他会安定下来与她结婚。事实上，和另一个男人约会从来没出现在他的备选项里。直到现在，他从来没有对哪个男人产生倾心的冲动。

好吧，他一直知道他爱着周防，但他一直以为那不过是稀松平常的事，是每个人对自己最好朋友都会有的柏拉图式的爱。所以他并没注意到那种感情的变化，直到周防成为他最想一起打发时间的人，成为他想起最多的人，成为他梦中最多出现的人，成为他几个周前在老家最想念的人，成为他一回到Homra酒吧就本能般拥抱的人……

而现在，他正躺在周防的床上，周防的手臂环绕着他，而他的心跳已经远超常速。他不得不承认，是的，也许他对周防的感情确实有点超越友谊了。但即使这个承认也并不真诚。既然他已经理清思绪，他确实对周防抱有罗曼蒂克的情感，他也不得不承认这不仅是一些所谓的幼年冲动——就像他在中学时的那种，这是更为激烈的一些东西。

_迷恋？不，没有进展地那么慢。也并不是说我只想钻到他的裤子里。我是说，他很性感，我肯定不会拒绝，但这种感觉不止如此。_

他思绪的列车小心地绕着“爱”这个字转圈。他想着能表达这种感觉的词，一个个地试，一个个地排除，直到最后只剩下一个词留了下来，而这个词恰到好处。

_……我觉得我爱上他了。_

十束并没有因为终于明白自己的感情而松口气，取而代之的是，他发现自己很不愿意去承认，尤其是考虑到自己处于不得不让步的状况下。他与周防的友谊是他所拥有的最重要的东西，周防指望着他成为他的“刹车”、他的“驯兽师”。他不能冒着破坏掉他们之间联系的风险去强迫他们的感情越过应有的界限。周防并不像那种会对男人产生兴趣的人，事实上，他都不像会对 _任何人_ 产生兴趣。十束在他们成为好友的这整段时间都从没见过他对任何人展示出任何浪漫的或是欲望上的兴趣。但十束的有一部分在质疑：比这更奇怪的事都发生过，有许多十束完全猜不到的人都是gay——周防会对男人有兴趣并不是毫无可能。但十束不知道自己想的这些里有多少只是心愿罢了。

在这一瞬间，十束觉得自己进退两难。他想要更多，更多的亲近，更多的与周防的亲密接触。他喜欢成为最了解周防的那个人，他也想继续地更好地去了解他。他绝对不希望这是自己最后一次躺在周防身边过夜。但同时，所有一切都显得绝对不可能。十束所能举出的每一个证明周防隐藏感情的证据都可以轻易作它解释。周防确实在十束从父亲老屋那儿回来时回了他的拥抱，但那可能只是出于本能动作。

_当别人拥抱你的时候，你就是会这么抱回去的。_

周防确实是对十束的安全表露出超于他人的关心，但十束也是吠舞罗里最容易受伤的成员——周防没有理由要去担心那些可以自保的人的安全。而他们之间的亲密的羁绊可以归因为十束能使周防冷静下来的特殊能力。仅仅只因为周防因此需要他，并不能说明相比其他人的陪伴，他更想要十束的。即使现在，这种亲密也只是一种缓解周防噩梦的方式而已。

但有件事十束没法解释：他向周防移动的时候怎么会没有惊醒他呢？之前他睡在沙发上时，最轻微的动作都会把他唤醒，但当十束让他搂住自己时，他甚至一点都没有醒的迹象。

十束的心跳又一次加速。

_如果他真得醒过，只是故意用手臂环住我呢？如果他从来没睡着呢？_

当十束试图抑制住他心中点燃的一线希望时，他感觉自己的喉咙又一次发干起来。他不想让自己失望，但要让他相信周防真得在他移动身体靠近他时没有醒过来也不是件那么容易的事，毕竟一个小时左右以前在肩膀上的一个轻拍都足以让他惊醒。十束为那一点微光找了一百个理由，一百个对于那时周防没醒的可能解释，但没有一个有半点可信度。所以最后十束放弃了，他任由自己相信那点希望的微光，即使那只能维持到早晨。

之后不久，他就在周防温暖的臂弯里满足地沉入了睡梦中。

 

——————————

 

十束清晨醒来的时候反应了一会儿才意识到自己在哪儿，但当他嗅到他最好朋友皮肤上散出的熟悉的麝香味，前一晚上的记忆立刻如浪潮涌来。如果不是周防手臂的重量仍压在他的腰上，他可能会认为昨晚只是一场梦。他真得睡在周防的床上，周防也真得怀抱着他入睡。一想到这些，十束的心就漏跳一拍。如果在昨天，有人告诉他他今早会这么醒来，他一定会觉得那个人脑子坏掉了。

他的脉搏慢慢平复到一个相对正常的速率，而这时周防突然在睡梦中翻了个身。仅仅是这么简单的一个动作就让他的心跳又一次超速。一阵低低的、满是睡意的咕哝声从周防胸腔传出，十束身体的每一块肌肉都瞬间绷紧起来。

_他要醒了。_

周防在他身后慢慢伸了个懒腰，长长打了个哈欠后放松下来，十束紧紧闭着双眼。出乎他的意料，周防并没有马上与他拉开距离。

“早安。”周防含糊不清地说，他的声音里满是困倦。

“早上好……”十束柔柔地回道，试图表演出声音中的睡意来假装他与周防是一起醒来的。在心里，十束仍然讶异于周防没有任何拉开他们之间亲密氛围的举动：他的手臂仍然搭在十束的腰上，他们的身体仍然紧贴。

十束不确定自己应不应该说点什么，道歉啊，解释他们为什么以这种姿势醒过来啊，对于那个显而易见的事实到底该干脆承认还是心照不宣。但在他有机会说点什么之前，周防又一次开口。

“睡得好吗？”

“嗯，你呢？”

“挺好的，没做那些梦，”周防的语气很淡，但很明显（起码对十束来说）他的话并不单有表层意思。他说“那些梦”，很明显指的是“那些噩梦”，但他的声音里有一些奇怪的语气让十束无所适从。听起来几乎有点像感激了，就好像他想说噩梦停下来是因为十束。十束的呼吸屏在喉咙里，焦虑感压迫着他的胸膛。他现在几乎能确定，在十束依偎进他的怀里时，周防确实醒了，但他仍然默许了这种亲密感。

“那就好。”十束回得简洁，但他内里正竭尽全力让思绪的列车慢下来——周防允许他靠近并不一定就意味着点什么。他们的接触使周防缓解了噩梦，这完全讲得通。但十束并不能相信这点，他当然也 _不想_ 去相信。何况那也不能解释为什么直到现在周防都默许着这种接触。如果他不喜欢的话，他肯定会马上结束的吧？

这些假设推想也只是助燃了十束心里逗留徘徊的希望之光而已。这份希望之光越是明亮，就有越多的推想涌入十束脑海。这种循环仿佛永不止息，但十束仍然控制着自己不要希冀太多，尝试着理性说服自己。他不想让自己失望。但尽管如此，他也情不自禁地敏感于这个上午在慵懒的温暖中他们躺在一起的时光的每一分每一秒，周防的手臂仍然环在他的腰上。这个拥抱持续的每一秒都让否定那点希望的辩词越发无力。十束仍然不确定自己是不是真的清醒了，但他决定不再为此苦恼，他只想尽可能长久地保留这一瞬间，即使这只是个梦境。

从他们醒后大约有十分钟，周防才终于拉开了距离，他从床上起身，踮脚伸展着身体。十束难以自已地让视线在周防身上游移，观察着他因双臂懒散举过头顶而出现于背部深褐色皮肤下收紧的肌肉线条。十束看着他，面部突然充血变得通红。

周防又打了个长长的、几乎有点像猫的哈欠，然后他走向了浴室，他的脚趿拉地踩着地毯。等他到了门口，他停了下来，越过肩膀回头看了一眼，然后随口说道：

“如果你想的话，你还可以跟这儿过夜。”

“好...好。”十束回道，他的脸上无法自已地绽出一个浅浅的羞涩的微笑。当他觉得自己瞥到周防消失在门口之前出现在嘴角的轻勾时，他感觉自己的心跳乱了节奏。这一瞬间他再也不能抑制住那份希望。毕竟周防没有在十束贴近他身体的时候把他推远，周防睡着的时候怀抱着他，他们都醒了的时候周防也让十束继续躺在他的臂弯里，周防在十束接受了再留下来过夜的提议之后轻轻微笑……

如此这般，也许去相信他真得和周防有一试的机会也不一定像听上去的那么疯狂。

 

END


End file.
